


『橘农』绝对占有 5.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 哥……





	『橘农』绝对占有 5.

Justin醒过来的时候，已经是万籁俱寂的深夜，他躺在地上皱着一张脸，左手抚上生疼的脖颈，右手被换了个地方拷着。

神志慢慢回到身体里的时候，他听见了一些，羞耻的肉体撞击声，还有吞在喉咙里隐忍的呻吟……

哥……

Justin揉着脖子坐起来，看到沙发里陈立农背对着他，脚腕被握林彦俊的大手握住，细白的一截。  
因为承受着剧烈的撞击而身体泛着红晕，Justin眼眶几乎是立刻就红了，林彦俊却盯着醒过来的他反而加快了身下的动作，撞出了陈立农更加剧烈的呻吟。

然后他看见林彦俊盯着他勾起嘴角，故意拔高了声音说，“呀，陈先生，你的小明星醒了呢～”

陈立农被操得迷迷糊糊，突然听到这句话，猛地睁开了眼睛，剧烈地挣扎起来，

“不……不……”

“逗你呢！别闹！” 林彦俊抓住陈立农的腰把人摁倒在沙发里，抬腰重新操了进去。

“怎么这么不经逗，嗯？”他摸着手里光滑的皮肤，眼睛却仍然盯着Justin，“乖，别夹这么紧，”林彦俊腰下猛地一顶，操的陈立农重新叫出声来。

“哈啊！”

“你要夹死我了，宝贝。”

“唔啊……别……太深了……”

躺倒的陈立农被沙发靠背挡住，Justin只能看见跪起来奋力挺腰的林彦俊和一截被折起来悬在空中发抖的小腿。

耻骨拍击臀肉的声音和陈立农的叫声混合在一起，偶尔掺杂着林彦俊舒服的哼声，林彦俊加速的时候，还会传出咕叽咕叽的水声。

黄明昊靠在墙角，看着林彦俊桀骜的侧脸，心里有悲哀和恨，却又隐隐的生出一丝嫉妒。

他硬了。  
听着那种从来没听过的陈立农的声音，看着那截泛着情色红晕的纤细小腿。  
身下硬的发疼。

“嗯……啊……啊……嗯啊……”陈立农陷在沙发里，双腿被折到肩膀，臀高高的抬起，红艳的穴口在林彦俊的抽插下被淫水浸的亮晶晶，这个角度他能清晰地看见林彦俊巨硕的东西带着青筋，在他屁股里快速的抽动。

“嗯……”  
“爽不爽，嗯？以后跑不跑了？”

林彦俊已经压着他做了三次，保镖退出去之后他就迫不及待的把自己摁在沙发里接吻，从眼睛吻到喉结，发狠似的吮吸，隔着衬衫拨弄胸前的红樱。

陈立农也不反抗。也没法反抗。

被开发过的身体已经对林彦俊无比顺从，后穴渐渐湿润起来，打湿了西裤，在沙发上留下了一小滩深色的痕迹。

林彦俊看到之后笑意更甚，手指就着裤子就戳了进去，陈立农喉咙里发出低沉的喘息，男人的身体就是这么经不起撩拨，更何况林彦俊熟知他所有的快活。

林彦俊细密的吻在他的锁骨上，皮带已经被解开，粗糙的手顺着腰线溜进私密的地方揉搓，林彦俊自己已经很硬，握着陈立农的手摁在自己裤裆上撸动。

就在林彦俊拉开裤子坚硬的阴茎跳出来的时候，陈立农突然涌上了一种熟悉的反胃感。

他还记得那东西硬挺着捅进自己嘴里，硕大的龟头顶在喉咙深处的感觉，林彦俊喜欢摁着他的头抽动，射在他脸上和嘴里，再带着腥味把东西咽下去。

陈立农抿紧嘴侧开头，呼吸变得重了些。

“怎么了，不想它么？”林彦俊察觉到什么，扣着后脑把嘴唇贴上来，另一只手在身下作乱，纤长的手指顶进开合的小穴，破开柔软的肠肉前后抽动。

摁到那个点时陈立农狠狠地痉挛了起来，嘴里溢出诱人的呻吟，林彦俊埋在胸前，绕着乳晕划圈舔弄。后穴扩张到三根手指的时候，林彦俊扶着自己硬的发紫的肉棒顶了进去……

“不……别……别在这……”

陈立农喘息着推着林彦俊的胸膛，他还不知道黄明昊已经醒了，林彦俊刚刚的玩笑让他心惊胆战。

自己这副样子，绝对不能让Justin看到。

“怎么，怕你弟弟看到你的骚样？”  
林彦俊把人翻过去，亲在凸起的蝴蝶骨上，挺着胯戳开红肿的小穴重新干了进去。

陈立农紧张的缩紧自己，灼热的甬道紧紧包裹着自己，林彦俊发出舒服的喟叹。

“别在这了，求你。”  
陈立农被操软了身子，无力地夹了夹屁股，像是讨好般的动了两下，林彦俊还没吃过这种甜头，知足的把人转了个圈搂在怀里，就这么大喇喇的，还连合着把人抱了起来，朝卧室走去。

“啊——”  
突然腾空的陈立农受了惊吓般地紧紧搂住林彦俊的脖子，胯下因为失重插到前所未有的深度，陈立农抓着林彦俊的肩膀哼个不停。

“嗯～”林彦俊也舒服得不行，接收到Justin的目光时还得瑟的掰开屁股故意挺了两下腰，顶得陈立农一个激灵，张嘴咬在林彦俊肩膀上闷哼。

Justin盯着两人经过时地板上滴落的混浊液体，不知道是陈立农分泌出来的，还是林彦俊射在里面的。  
不管是哪种，他们两个人都已经融在了一起。

黄明昊嫉妒得快要发狂，他咬着嘴唇，手却不受控制的伸进裤子里。 硬起来的东西已经发烫，卧室里传来陈立农模糊不清的呓语，林彦俊的耻骨撞击在陈立农的臀肉上随着动作啪啪作响，床都发出咯吱咯吱的抗议声。

黄明昊觉得自己一定是疯了，他闭着眼睛想象着躺在床上的陈立农浑身是怎样的潮红，他的身体是多么诱人，如果进入他紧致的身体，被包裹起来是多么舒服……

他就这么闭着眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，听着房内陈立农沙哑的叫声，射在了自己手里。


End file.
